


Emma's Hookup Lesson

by Just_A_Face



Series: Sycamore Falls: A Wondrous Sexual History [3]
Category: Family Feud - Taboolicious (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Futa on Male, Futanari, Male on Futa, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Sexting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: A few weeks ago, Emma got dragged to a club by Gina and Vanessa. There, she ended up chatting with a hot guy, and then making out with him.Having never done anything like that, Emma thought that would be the end of it.Much to her surprise, she gets a text from said hot guy.Pushed by her sister, Emma decides to see if she can get the full hookup experience. But she's hesitant, given her medical condition that gave her both sexes.
Relationships: Emma Matlock/Akande Greene
Series: Sycamore Falls: A Wondrous Sexual History [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822390
Kudos: 3





	Emma's Hookup Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



“Thanks for the ride, mom,” Andy said, opening the car door as soon as Emma stopped.

“Anytime, Andy Ant,” she smiled.

“Mom—“

“Aw, you used to love that nickname!”

“My friends could be watching…”

Before Andy could get out, Emma grabbed him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Mom! You’re embarrassing me!”

“Let them tease you for having a loving mother,” she smiled. Emma could spy a grin tugging at the very corner of his lips. Andy quickly got out of the car.

“Thanks, mom…”

Emma drove away, laughing and smiling. With the warm and perfect weather, she let the windows down, turned up the radio, and sang a couple top-forty pop hits. Not that she had to drive very far.

She pulled into the restaurant parking lot, and saw Gina and Vanessa sitting at an outdoor table, mimosas waiting.

“Hey, sis,” Gina waved.

“We got our favorite server,” Vanessa smiled.

“Don’t tell me you’re still teasing Aden,” Emma said as she pulled up a seat.

“They’re just so cute when they’re flustered!”

“Is that why you got the girls out?” She asked.

Vanessa shimmied her chest. She wore a light gray tank top with a caged neckline, showing off her breasts perfectly.

“Maaaybe just a little~~” She sang.

“You gotta admit, Aden is very cute,” Gina said.

Emma gave her sister a hard look. More specifically, she gave her shirt a hard look.

Gina wore a fitted button down shirt. She had the top five buttons undone because her breasts spilled out of it; her modesty remained in place only because of a tube top.

“Can you even button that all up?” Emma asked.

“Nope,” Gina smiled.

“You’re the worst,” she laughed.

“Ah-hem…” A nervous voice said. “W-welcome back.”

“Aden!” Vanessa sang. “There you are~!”

Their server stood in black slacks and a white button-down shirt. The white made their fire truck red blush stand out all the more.

“I’m glad I can serve you again,” they said, straining to keep their voice neutral. “I’m Aden, your gender-neutral server—“

“Aden, sweetheart, we know it’s you,” Gina purred. “We can’t have our weekend brunches without you.”

“Uh—t-thanks,” they blushed. “Need some more mimosas?”

“Yes please,” Vanessa said huskily. She leaned in such a way to give Aden a better view of her tits.

“And some bruschetta, please,” Gina added.

“Comingrightupthanksforcomingback!” Aden said in one breath before beating a hasty retreat back inside the restaurant.

“You two are merciless,” Emma laughed.

“Oh please, they like it,” Gina said. “What? They do. I overheard Aden talking with a friend when I went to the bathroom; they _love_ being teased.”

“Oh God, you two are the worst.”

“But that’s the best part!” Vanessa said. She slid Emma a fresh mimosa. “Glasses up for the weekend brunch club, bitches!”

“Don’t you mean the _Breast_ -fast Club?” Gina giggled, posing like a centerfold pinup.

“Ooh, I like that! We’re using it!”

“Gina, please,” Emma laughed.

“Come on, sis, we’ve got enough cleavage to host a spelunking club!”

“Spelunking like how Aden stared at my boobs?” Vanessa grinned.

“Hell yeah!!”

Gina and Vanessa high-fived.

“Gina, I’m not trying to show anything off,” Emma said.

“Good luck! Look at those sweater puppies!”

Emma yelped as Gina gave her breasts a little pinch.

“You’ve got the biggest set out of all of us!”

“But I’m not trying to show off,” Emma giggled, pulling at her modest green shirt.

“Yeah, but with tits that size, anything looks seductive on you,” Vanessa said.

Emma looked at her breasts. She could barely see around them.

“Okay, maybe you’re right…”

Gina and Vanessa laughed, and raised their glasses. Emma raised hers as well.

“How’s the little Ant?” Gina asked.

“He’s getting to the age where he hates being called Andy Ant.”

“Ah, to grow up! Truly the greatest tragedy for a mother,” Gina sighed dramatically.

“That’s not true at all,” Vanessa said. “I’m so glad my two are growing into a strapping young man and a gorgeous young woman.”

“That’s only because they can scratch that ‘mommy’ itch of yours,” Gina grinned wickedly.

Vanessa hit Gina on the arm, but playfully.

“Speaking of nubile young men and women,” Gina grinned, “Emma, have there been any ‘supplemental’ lessons you’ve been giving out~~?”

“I’m not a teacher, I’m a cook,” she said.

“Hence quotation marks,” Gina laughed, making air quotes with her fingers.

“Stop it!”

“Actually, I’m a bit curious myself,” Vanessa said. “Oh, Aden! You came back so quickly!”

“Your order came up fast,” Aden smiled, carrying a tray. They set out glasses and plates.

“You’re too good to us,” Vanessa gushed. She leaned forward to hand Aden a tip.

“T-t-t-thank you,” they groaned, taking the folded up bill.

Emma watched their server all but float away.

“Did you really give them money,” Emma asked, “or was your cleavage the real tip?”

“More of what I wrote _on_ the bill,” Vanessa winked.

“Vanessa!”

“What? I just want to be playful.”

“Playful, or gunning for a ‘friend’s’ discount?” Gina grinned.

Emma’s phone gave a little buzz; she got a text. She pulled out her phone, and stopped dead.

Akande Hot Guy: hey gorgeous ;)

“Ooh, you got a hot guy!?” Gina asked.

Emma yelped; her sister had leaned over to stare at her phone.

“Emma! You’re holding out on us!” Vanessa said.

“H-he’s just a guy I met.”

“Dish it, dish it!” Gina chanted.

“It was the guy I found at the club we went to.”

“Oh my God,” Gina gasped. “That’s that hot hunk you made out with?!”

“You big slut~!” Vanessa cheered.

“My little sister is getting some!!” Gina roared.

“It was one kiss,” Emma gasped. “You two were getting further than we were.”

“It’s not my fault Gina is such a good kisser,” Vanessa said.

“And it’s not my fault you left us two hot, eligible ladies alone,” Gina winked.

“I can’t get a word in with you, can I?” Emma groaned.

“Nope,” Vanessa cheerfully said. “So, tell us: what’s this hunk’s name?”

Emma kind of resented how a smile broke out on her face.

“His name is Akande. He thought I was a college co-ed.”

“Uuuh, duh, have you looked in the mirror?”

“Nessa, stop it! He really thought I was half my age!”

“And doesn’t it feel good to know you’ve still got it?”

“I…” Emma stopped. “Well…I never really knew I _had_ it. I never broke out of my shell when I was in college. I mean, with my cock, I just always felt like a freak, but this…he never knew I had one. I, I don’t know, it just makes me feel…”

“Sexy?” Vanessa smiled. “Powerful? Hot?”

“Yes,” Emma blushed.

She reached for her phone, but her hand hit empty table. Emma looked over, and saw Gina with it, typing out a text.

“Gina!!”

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m almost done!”

“Give me my phone back!”

Emma lunged for Gina, but her older sister scooted out of the way.

“Emma, this is for your own good,” Gina laughed.

She pulled at Gina’s arm, but Gina kept it out of Emma’s hand.

“Done!” She cheered. “You’re welcome!”

Gina tossed her phone back, and Emma stared at the screen.

Me: Heyyy hot stuff ;) :P

“Oh my god, Gina, what did you do?” She gasped.

“Just giving my lil’ sis a boost.”

Emma tried to push Gina away, but she still got a tight hug.

“I can’t believe you did this to me…”

“Emma, that reaction is proof that Gina did what had to be done,” Vanessa said.

“She’s just a stupidly stacked shrinking violet,” Gina giggled.

“With a cock that’ll make a horse blush,” Vanessa grinned.

“Nessa! W-we’re in public!” Emma gasped.

Her phone chimed, making everyone stop and stare.

Emma nervously opened the message.

Akande Hot Guy: Who you calling hot, sexy? :)

“Aaah! He flirted back!!” Gina gushed.

Emma felt herself blushing so hard, she thought she’d turn into a tomato.

“Giiirl, you got it in the bag!” Vanessa cheered.

Her hands trembled, her heart beat faster in her chest, suddenly her entire world became staring at her phone, and not knowing what to do.

“Emma? Hey, you’re happy about this, right?” Gina asked, her teasing tone changing to one of worry. “He is hot, isn’t he?”

“Amazingly hot,” she mumbled. “I’ve never made out with a random hot guy in a bar before.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Gina said. She took a breath to calm herself. “I’m sorry Emma, I got a little too carried away with the whole ‘giving you a hard time’ sister act, I forgot how much of a recluse you were.”

“Emma, do you need some water?” Vanessa asked.

“Please.”

Gina and Vanessa both grabbed glasses, and shoved them towards Emma. She took one and drained it.

“What do I do?” She asked, staring at her phone.

“Forgive me if I’m too forward,” Gina said, “but you _do_ want to bang this guy, right?”

“It’d be awesome if I could…”

“Then the Breast-fast Club is here to be your wing-women!” Vanessa pledged. “Now, you said he thought you were a college co-ed? Did you tell him you weren’t?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And he _still_ made out with you?! Emma, if things don’t work out for you, kick him my way!”

That finally got Emma to laugh.

“Sorry, I saw him first,” she smiled.

“That’s my sister,” Gina gushed. “Alright, I started the flirting, so you just have to keep it up. You want to give him some very clear signals, ‘cus guys can be as thick as brick walls.”

“Ugh, my husband was _so_ goddamn thick,” Vanessa groaned. “There were times when we were in bed, me in my best lingerie, straddling him, and yelling ‘let’s just fucking do it already,’ and he _still_ didn’t get what I was throwing at him.”

“No way,” Emma laughed.

“Wish I was exaggerating. Testosterone is _weird_. Sometimes I bent over just a little and he’d end up railing my ass; it’s kind of a mixed bag.”

“Which is why you have to give him a very clear sign that you _want that dick_ ,” Gina said.

“W-what about _my_ dick…?” Emma blushed.

“That comes later, we gotta make sure you can get this in the bag first. So, light and overly flirty, it’s better to overshoot than undershoot. Come on, type a message out, we’ll look it over before you send it.”

Emma looked at Akande’s message. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly typed a reply.

Me: I’m just calling it like I’m seeing it :)

“I think that’s pretty good,” Vanessa smiled.

“Yeah, not too bad,” Gina said proudly. “Send it!”

Emma broke into a broad grin as she hit the send button. Seeing Akande’s first message, then the replies, she never felt so alive! She never felt so sexy!!

Her phone chirped.

Akande Hot Guy: Is there anything else you want to call, or see? ;)

“Guuurl, you got it bad!” Gina laughed.

“I’ve…never done this before,” she giggled.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Vanessa smiled.

“Feels _great_.”

“My lil’ sis is gonna be a sugar momma!!” Gina squealed, giving Emma a tight hug.

“Please stop,” Emma mumbled.

“What? This isn’t what you wanted?” Gina asked, her brow furrowing from confusion.

“It’s not that,” Emma gasped. “I…I just don’t really know how to do flirty texts.”

That got Gina to relent a little, to let go of her tight hug. Instead, she only just left her hands on Emma’s shoulders.

“She has a point,” Vanessa said. “You really have to get to know a person to flirt well.”

“Don’t go filling her head with bad ideas,” Gina snapped. She took Emma’s hands in her own. “Emma, love, I’m not gonna lie: the first few flirts are going to be _very_ awkward. You don’t know his humor, he doesn’t know yours, you’ll probably text something bad, he’ll probably text something bad to you, it’s going to _happen_.

“You just have to know that he doesn’t mean anything bad by it. Well, wait, I take that back; you have to assume he doesn’t mean anything bad by it. Give him the benefit of the doubt! You’re both feeling each other out—“

“Uh, phrasing?” Vanessa laughed.

“—trying to find out what works,” Gina continued, drowning Vanessa out, “and finding out what presses each other’s buttons. You’ll make mistakes; that’s fine. Just know that this guy wants to jump your bones. Make bad jokes, explain them, and remember that you can’t make them again. You’ll do great, I know you will!”

Emma smiled as Gina gave her another hug.

“But…what about my dick?” Emma asked. “When should I bring that up?”

“If he starts getting into the texting, then you should bring it up,” Vanessa said.

“Yeah, what she said,” Gina said.

“But…Gina, can’t you help me?” Emma blushed.

“I’ll help you every so often,” her cool older sister winked, “but I gotta let you make your own mistakes.”

“I hate you.”

“It’s the best way to learn!” Gina said.

* * *

Akande Hot Guy: I’ve always been a reader.

Akande Hot Guy: Hell, I got in trouble for reading in class!

Akande Hot Guy: xD

Me: OMG you’re kidding

Akande Hot Guy: Why would I lie?

Emma bit her lip. She had to be light, she had to be jokey, she had to be flirty.

God, now how could she do all of that?!

She took a deep breath, and decided to lean on the ‘jokey’ part.

Me: To make yourself look good to me.

She took a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart. Emma shifted her weight, waiting for a reply. Akande seemed to be most free between eleven and one, so she waited, tapping her phone’s screen to make sure it didn’t lock on her.

Outside the supply closet, she could hear the lunch rush going at full tilt. Cashiers took student’s orders, her chefs worked the grills and stoves and ovens, everything moved like a well-oiled machine.

A machine she looked to ditch for a little, just so she could get more texting done.

Emma wished that Gina told her how _good_ texting someone could feel! It didn’t have any of the pressure of talking with someone on the phone; she wished she could have had texting when she started dating Andy’s father. It would certainly be better on her anxious nerves.

_Kids these days have it_ so _much better than I did,_ she thought.

Her phone chimed.

Akande Hot Guy: I’m not trying to look good to you

Akande Hot Guy: I’m trying to show you that I’m worth your time ;)

Emma sputtered; out loud. She could feel herself all but bursting into flames. If she were in a Loony Tunes cartoon, the top of her head would explode and smolder.

And of course, her dick and nipples hardened, and her pussy practically turned into a waterfall.

That’s how it had been for the past week and a half. Texts back and forth, with Akande finding ways to just render her mute.

But she had to reply. Emma shifted her weight and licked her lips. She rapped her fist against her head, trying to get her brain to work.

Me: You’ve already proved that with the “can cook and clean by himself” bit two days ago.

Akande Hot Guy: And I’m shocked that not every guy has that shit together.

Me: Seriously.

Akande Hot Guy: I take that back

Akande Hot Guy: the guys who don’t cook do have their shit together.

Akande Hot Guy: it’s just that they’re fuckboys

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Me: Seriously!

Emma paced about the pantry, her mind spinning. She looked at the last message she sent, but felt her stomach sour. She didn’t give Akande anything else to reply to.

She needed help.

Me: Gina, you gotta help me. What can I text Akande?

She held her breath while waiting for her sister.

Gina: You want to really step on the gas? Compliment him.

Gina: It’s as easy as hitting on a guy, and he gets the message that you’re DTF

Me: Oh my God

Gina: Come on, get it!!

Me: Fine. Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.

Gina: Yeah, I know :P

Emma wanted to smile, wanted to do something, but could only feel the rush of nerves. This wasn’t something a divorced single-mother should be doing. She shouldn’t be texting a hot young college guy! It just wasn’t her!

Then again, it wasn’t very single-motherly of her to have had a threesome with her sister and new best friend…

Or seducing her friend’s barely-legal high school children…

Or having a threesome with a co-worker and her cousin…

Now that Emma thought about it, she couldn’t be that stereotypical divorcee.

Me: Then it’s a good thing you’re not a fuckboy. I don’t want to waste any time on them.

Akande Hot Guy: Damn straight!

Akande Hot Guy: I mean, fuckboys don’t think back to the kiss they got, they only think about what they could get next.

That got her to both blush, and smile.

Me: You think about that kiss?

Akande Hot Guy: Why wouldn’t I? I got to kiss a gorgeous woman.

Emma’s grin grew in time with her blush. Damn, this guy had charm.

Me: If you keep that up, you’ll be able to kiss that gorgeous woman again :)

Akande Hot Guy: Don’t threaten me with a good time! xD

* * *

Emma knocked on Andy’s door. She waited, but heard nothing. She knocked again, but still didn’t hear anything. She gently opened the door.

“Andy?”

Andy sat at his desk, his enormous headphones wrapped around his ears.

No wonder he couldn’t hear.

She flicked his lights off and on, making him jump.

“Mom!” Andy said, pulling his headphones down.

“Sorry Andy, I tried calling for you,” she smiled. “Those things are too good at blocking out sound.”

“Yeah, they’re the best,” he said.

“Working on homework?”

“Ugh, yeah, this stupid AP History project is ruining my life…”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get through it,” Emma laughed. “Don’t let it be too hard on you, it’s bedtime.”

“Thank God,” Andy groaned.

“Hey.” Emma walked over to her son, and gave him a hug. “You’re doing great work. It’s hard, yes, but that just means you’re being tougher than the work. So keep it up!”

“Thanks mom,” Andy said. She could hear two emotions in his voice: love and praise, and the growing teenage angst of being hugged by his mother.

“Don’t mention it, little Ant. Get changed, you need your sleep.”

Andy got up to go to the bathroom, while Emma went to the kitchen. She got a glass, filled it with water, and drained it. Then she went back to her phone.

Akande Hot Guy: Of course I’d kiss you all over.

Akande Hot Guy: Kissing is awesome, and you’re a great kiss.

Emma felt her skin flush at the flirting. Her heart picked up as she typed out a response.

Me: If I let you kiss me all over, where would you start?

Akande Hot Guy: Your lips, for sure.

Akande Hot Guy: You’ve got such good lips. I love how they taste.

Emma’s breathing deepened as the texts rolled in.

Akande Hot Guy: Then I’ll take a handful of that amazing hair, and pull your head back.

Akande Hot Guy: You got a cute birthmark on your neck, I’ve been dying to kiss that.

“Night mom!” Andy yelled.

“Eep!” Emma jumped. “N-night Andy!”

She heard his door close, and she practically dove back into her phone. She backed out of the texts with Akande, and pulled up Gina’s.

Me: Gina, what’s it like to sext someone?!

She didn’t have to wait very long for a reply.

Gina: Wait, you haven’t sexted before?? :O

Me: I’m a divorced mother! I don’t do anything exciting!!

Gina: I don’t know, you did something pretty exciting to me last week~~ <3

Me: Gina, please!!

Gina: Fine, fine

Gina: Is he asking what he’d do to you?

Me: No, we were talking about how much of a gentleman he is, and how he’s got everything figured out, and how he’s not a waste of time and then he’s telling me how much he liked kissing me, and he’s saying how he’d kiss me again

Gina: O_o

Gina: That was a word vomit of a text

Gina: And YES!! He’s feeling you out, seeing if you’re down to sext!

Me: What do I do?!

Gina: Well, first off, do you want this?

Emma caressed her hard cock. She shivered and cooed at her own touch.

Me: I do

Gina: Then you don’t need to tell him to get going, he’s already ready

Gina: Ask him how he’ll kiss you, or where else he might

Gina: Keep him going! Keep asking him questions!

Gina: Now stop talking to me and get some!

Me: Love you so much

Emma took a deep breath, and went back to Akande.

Me: How hard would you pull my hair?

Emma got another glass of water and drained it. Then she saw the time.

“I can’t stand around all night,” she mumbled.

Emma walked, nearly ran, to her room, and closed the door. She tore off her clothes and got into her PJs, and jumped onto her bed. Akande’s texts waited for her.

Akande Hot Guy: Gently at first.

Akande Hot Guy: You’ve got such amazing hair, I want to feel it first.

Emma smiled. Her shampoo and conditioner were money well spent.

Akande Hot Guy: Once I’ve had my fill, I’ll take a handful of it, and gently pull it back. Just enough to get you to feel it and gasp.

Emma felt like gasping.

Akande Hot Guy: Then, when you got the feeling of your hair being pulled, I’ll pull a little bit harder.

Akande Hot Guy: Just to get you to pull your head back.

Akande Hot Guy: I want a clear shot at your slim neck. I can see that birthmark already.

Akande Hot Guy: That’s when I’ll kiss it.

Emma ground her knees together. Her legs pressed against her balls, and as she ground her legs, her balls rolled, popping out of the prison her legs had made for them. She gasped at the chilling sensation, which made her cock ooze pre-cum.

Me: What else will you kiss?

Akande Hot Guy: Oh, I gotta kiss those titties

Akande Hot Guy: You know that everyone had their eyes on them, right? That night in the club?

Me: And you’ll have them all to yourself

Akande Hot Guy: That’s what I can’t wait for

Akande Hot Guy: Can you feel what it would be like? For me to take your breasts in my hands and play with them?

Emma squeezed her own tit as she swiped back a response.

Me: You have such big hands, I can feel you already

Akande Hot Guy: Can you feel me playing with your nipples?

Me: I have inverted nipples, do you like that?

Akande Hot Guy: Fuck yeah

Akande Hot Guy: I’ll play with them first, then slowly kiss them.

Emma’s breathing felt almost out of control. Her pussy leaked, and her cock throbbed with need.

Akande Hot Guy: I’ll kiss your nipples, caress them, and run my tongue over them.

Akande Hot Guy: It’ll take me a while, but I’ll move down to kissing your belly.

Akande Hot Guy: Then I’ll be kissing your pussy.

Emma stopped.

Akande Hot Guy: Doesn’t matter if you’re trimmed, I don’t care.

Akande Hot Guy: Slow, hot kisses, up and down your pussy

Akande Hot Guy: That’s what I’ll do to you.

Suddenly, her old worries came back. Her old terrors resurfaced.

Akande didn’t know she had a cock.

A dozen scenes played out in her head instantly. Akande screaming and shouting, pushing her off the bed, reporting her to the news, suddenly it felt like Emma fell back into her high school years, spending so much time hiding her hidden appendage that she never dated.

Her hands shook as she switched back to Gina’s texts.

Me: Gina, I need your help

Gina: Is he bad at sexting?

Me: No, he’s great.

Gina: Oh good, cus I got a toy going thinking about my lil sis sexting a hunk.

Me: Gina, how do I tell him I have a penis?

Emma felt her heart stressfully pounding against her chest as she waited.

Her phone buzzed; Gina had called her.

“H-hello?” Emma mumbled.

_“Wow, I can hear the stress in your voice.”_

“What do I do?”

_“Damn. This is…”_

Gina took a breath.

_“Does this guy feel like he’ll be good to you?”_

“Yeah, he doesn’t sound like he plays around,” Emma said.

_“That’s good.”_ Emma could hear the relief in Gina’s voice. _“And I know that you want to fuck him, but do you want him to know about your cock?”_

“I…I think so,” she mumbled. “It just feels like I’ll be hiding something from him if I don’t.”

_“Okay. Well, first off, I had a plan in mind to keep it a secret from him. Lights off, he takes you from behind, bada bing bada boom._

_“But, if you really feel like telling him, things get a little more complicated.”_

“I want to tell him,” Emma said, the truth spilling from her lips.

_“That’s good. You just have to put the brakes on the sexting. Don’t worry, it shouldn’t be that hard. Hell, this can be another test; if he’s cool with you stopping, then it’s another sign that he’s a great guy who can take this. If he doesn’t…well, as the kids say these days, he’s a fuckboy, and fuck him, you don’t need that.”_

“We’ve actually joked about him not being a fuckboy,” Emma giggled.

_“Then this is the exam! Ask him to stop sexting, and say you have to come clean about something. If he’s cool about stopping and listening, then you should tell him about that big gal you got swinging between your legs._

_“I know you’re freaking out over there, so just listen,”_ Gina said, as if reading her mind. _“This is a big thing, literally and metaphorically. If you want to be honest, you’ll have to see if he sounds trustworthy.”_

“Should I send him a pic, or just tell him?”

_“Tell him—actually, scratch that. I don’t think you can just ‘tell’ someone you’ve got a dick, you’ll probably have to show him.”_

“But what if he posts it somewhere?”

_“Don’t have anything in it that can ID you. Also, revenge porn is getting criminalized. Not as fast as any of us would hope, but it’s changing. I actually know a lawyer who can help.”_

“Thanks,” Emma smiled. It came out more mumbled, but her tone wasn’t lost.

_“Anything for my sister,”_ Gina smiled back. _“Let me know what he says, okay? I’m being serious, I put my toy away, I’ll be waiting for you.”_

“I will. Thanks again.”

Emma hung up. Taking a deep breath, she switched back to her texts.

Me: Can we stop?

The response came back quick as lighting.

Akande Hot Guy: Of course

Akande Hot Guy: Did I go too far too fast?

Akande Hot Guy: I didn’t want to push you into something.

Emma felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. The stress started to ebb.

Me: No, you were great.

Me: I’ve never done this before, and you were amazing!

Me: It’s just that I have something I need to tell you about.

Akande Hot Guy: You don’t have to tell me anything.

Akande Hot Guy: If you’re not comfortable with it, that is

Akande Hot Guy: We can leave it here, or somewhere you feel comfortable.

Me: You really aren’t a fuckboy.

Akande Hot Guy: That’s good, ‘cus I hate fuckboys :)

Emma took a deep breath. Where her fingers trembled once before, they were steady.

Me: It would be better to show you.

Akande Hot Guy: If you’re sending a pic, that’s cool. I can delete it later if you want.

Smiling, Emma slid off her PJ bottoms. Akande’s words filled her with strength. And while she couldn’t hear the tone, she knew he meant it.

She reached down and grabbed her dick. After all of her mental catastrophizing and her re-surfaced terrors, her dick had gone flaccid. She took a meaty handful, and held it up. A little more than half of her dick rested in her hand, while the tip flopped over between her thumb and index finger.

Emma turned on the camera. She looked down at her cock, and couldn’t help but smile. It actually looked cute. It must be because she held it in her dainty hands; the juxtaposition between her slim hand and done up nails meshed very well with her still-thick dick.

She took a picture. Her phone made the traditional _clicking_ sound, and she switched back to her texts. She added the picture, but her thumb hovered over the send button.

Taking a deep breath, she hit _send_.

Her phone sent the picture. It pushed the line of text up, taking up most of the screen. Despite her nerves, Emma actually felt at ease. She felt confident.

She waited. Akande seemed to be taking his time.

Then again, she just showed him her dick. Women weren’t supposed to have dicks, how could he take it.

Her phone’s screen dimmed out, and it locked. She waited, staring. Then her phone chirped.

Emma opened her phone, and came face-to-face with Akande’s own dick pic.

“Oh!”

Like her, Akande held his dick in his hand. Unlike her, his dick stood at absolute rigid attention.

She knew Akande had big hands, and his cock seemed twice as big as his hand, easily.

And it looked _thick_. Emma gazed at the sheer hulking size of it. It had to be thicker than her own dick!

Akande had a true mega-boner. His cock looked like it would burst. Veins stood out as clear as day, it looked like his cock had tensed up to do a bench press! He stood at absolute peak hardness, with thick rivulets of pre-cum leaking from his wide flared glans.

Another text came in hot on the heels of the dick pic.

Akande Hot Guy: HOLY SHIT THAT’S HOT

Emma could feel her held breath leaving her lungs. Sweet, cool relief flooded her veins.

Akande Hot Guy: Is that real?!

Me: It’s real.

Akande Hot Guy: What the shit how can that be so hot????

Emma laughed.

Me: I was born with it

Akande Hot Guy: Holy shit

Akande Hot Guy: I am shook

Akande Hot Guy: But in a good way!

Me: You like it?

Akande Hot Guy: holy fuck, I just came from that pic

Me: prove it.

The pic came a few seconds later. Akande’s dick still remained at peak hardness, laying against his toned belly. Akande held up a hand covered in jizz. Thick strands dripped down off his palm, and Emma could see more strands lying on his thighs.

Akande Hot Guy: I can still go after seeing that

Me: Oh!

Akande Hot Guy: I don’t want to sound thirsty, but I need to see you again.

Emma could feel her cock stirring, hardening, growing longer and longer.

Me: I need to see you, too

Me: Come over for dinner, I’ll cook for you.

Akande Hot Guy: I’d love that!!

Me: When are you free?

Akande Hot Guy: Next Friday.

Me: I’ll text you my address.

Wild, crazy energy bubbled in Emma’s chest. She felt like jumping, singing, shouting!! She quickly hammered out her address, hit send, and went back to Gina’s texts.

Me: He likes my dick!!

Gina: NO WAY GIRL

Me: He came from seeing me, I have the pic to prove it!!

Gina: You keep that man!

Me: I just might!

Gina: Holy shit, I’m gonna fuck myself silly over this.

Me: Me too!

Gina: Night, lil’ sis

Me: <3

Emma plopped her phone on the nightstand, and grabbed a box of tissues and a bottle of lube. She had to cum, and she had to do in now.

* * *

Emma pranced about in the kitchen, getting her cooking game on. She had music on, she jammed out as she kneaded dough, she stood in her element. Even when the doorbell rang, she didn’t lose stride.

“I got it,” she said, going to the door. “Gina!”

“Emma! And the little Ant himself!”

“Aunt Gina,” Andy smiled.

Andy wrapped Gina up in a hug as she stepped into the house.

“How’s my girl doing?” Gina grinned.

“Amazing.”

“And how about you, Andy Ant? Ready to have a fun sleepover with your cool aunt?”

“So ready,” Andy laughed. “I don’t have to do any school work!”

“And why is that?” Emma asked.

“Because you made me do it all before the weekend,” he groaned.

“That sounds awful,” Gina said. “Let’s see if a movie can cheer you up.”

“We’re going to see the new Marvel movie?!” Andy gasped.

“I got opening night tickets~~”

“You’re the best!!”

“Thanks again for this, Gina,” Emma said.

“Anything to help my sister,” she winked back. “Tell me how it goes.”

“Oh, absolutely. Some sister-bonding time to swap stories, right?” Emma smiled, nudging Gina.

“Absolutely! Alright, let’s go, we’ll drive with the top down,” Gina said, going to her little convertible.

“Bye mom!” Andy waved.

Emma watched the two drive off. Now she had to get ready for her good time.

She went back to the kitchen, and got everything finished up, simmering in a big old cast iron pot. With dinner done, she went off to take a shower, and get dressed.

She had picked out a light green dress with flowing patterns on it; part of it had simple square shapes, while another part had flowing floral patterns. The dress didn’t have any sleeves, it came to wrap around her neck, showing off her enormous tits.

Emma stood in front of her mirror, tying the little waist band, and stuck a few poses. The dress hugged her hips and traveled down to her calves, with a very long slit running up her leg.

“Yeah, I’d fuck me if I saw this,” she giggled.

The doorbell rang, and a jolt of excitement ran through her. She pranced down the stairs to open the door.

“Oh my,” she gasped.

“Expecting someone else?” Akande smiled.

He wore a gentle blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his powerful forearms. He had a grey-with-purple striped tie, but the simple fitted tweed vest is what gave him the ‘lady killer’ vibe.

“I—I didn’t expect you to be on time,” Emma stammered. “And dressed to kill.”

“I’m dressed to kill? You’re utterly devastating in that dress,” he smiled. “Green is your color.”

“Thanks,” Emma said, blushing. “C-come in.”

Emma could pick up a faint whiff of cologne; heavy enough to catch her attention, but subtle enough to not overpower.

Hot as hell, knew how to cook and dress, and didn’t go overboard on the cologne? If it wasn’t for the age difference, Akande would be a keeper.

“I gotta come clean,” he chuckled, “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been over to an older woman’s house for dinner.”

Emma wanted to melt at the sound of his voice. She could also hear a slight tenseness to it, a veil of nervousness.

It made her feel better about her own nerves.

“I’ve never had a younger man over,” she laughed.

“That makes me feel better!”

She led Akande to the dining room. She had set up a spot for the both of them at the corner of the table, so they could reach for each other without having to reach across the table.

“Since you’re of legal drinking age, can I get you some wine to go with dinner?”

“Yes please,” Akande said, sitting down. “Thank you.”

Emma went to the kitchen, and grabbed some mittens. She carried the big pot of food to the table.

“For dinner, I present to you French Onion Ramen!”

“Ramen can be French Onion?”

She pulled the top off with a flourish.

“Oh my God, that looks amazing,” Akande gushed. “Oh, it smells even better!”

“Just a little something I learned in college,” she smiled. “My roomie Yuuki and I had to stretch our money, and since instant ramen and onions are cheap, we put them together.

“When we got more money, we got to be more fancy. Yuuki taught me how to make ramen noodles from scratch, so everything here is made from the ground up.”

She grabbed a ladle and filled their bowls. Then she quickly ran off to get a bottle of wine, and filled Akande’s glass.

“This is amazing, seriously,” he gushed.

“Thanks, I like showing off.”

“Oh, well I was talking about your dress, but I guess this works for the food, too.”

That got Emma blushing. Akande took one bite, and he just started moaning.

“So good…”

“I’m glad you like it!”

Akande started to slurp, but checked himself. He blushed a little, and made a show of politely dabbing his mouth with the napkin. Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

“Never thought I’d meet such an amazing person in a bar,” he said.

“I could say the same about you,” Emma said. “Then again, I’ve never really went out to bars, so this is new to me as well.”

A grin grew on Akande’s lips, and it turned into a laugh.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just…you came at a crazy night.”

“Crazy for you?” She asked, eating.

“Yeah, pretty crazy…”

Akande set his fork down, and took a few deep breaths. Emma could see a deep, rich blush begin to bloom on his cheeks. Even with his dark skin the blush became visible.

“I…I’m bisexual,” he said quietly.

“You are?” She asked.

“Y-yeah,” Akande said. He looked at his half-eaten bowl of soup. “I mean, I’ve known for a while, but I’ve only just came out to my friends.”

“How did they take it? Were they supportive?”

“Once they stopped giving me shit, yeah,” he laughed. “I mean, we always give each other shit. So they were all like ‘you’re bi?! Oh my God, I sat on your lap on the way over here!!’”

Emma laughed so hard, she nearly choked on her food.

“But once they got the jokes out of their system, they were cool.” As he spoke, his anxiety melted, and Emma could hear the confidence grow in his voice. “I’ve known some of my friends since high school, and Stephen knew how weird being LGBTQA could be.”

“Is he gay?”

“Yeah, he is. I joined the LGBTQ club because of him. Not that I liked him, I mean, he’s handsome, but I thought I could come out there. He’s just a good friend, nothing more.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Emma smiled.

“Thanks. Well, when we were that young, there were plenty of people who didn’t see being bi as a real choice. They either wanted a straight ally or someone to stop pretending their fully gay and commit.”

“I hear that working in a high school.”

“Yeah, it sucked to feel that way. So I kept my mouth shut, and just said I joined to support Stephen. Being bi really makes you feel invisible. But…I finally thought I could do it, that I really was bi and not some kind of sliding Kinsey scale. My friends wanted to help me out, so they said we’d go out to the club, and I’d hit on some guys.”

Emma laughed, which made Akande laugh. She felt filled with light, filled with pleasure and relief that he had good friends.

And part of her felt a little jealous that he had friends as good as that. She might have Gina, but she wanted friends to be like Gina.

Well, now she _had_ those friends, she just wished she could’ve met them in high school instead of at her job.

“But if you were at the club to hit on men,” Emma asked, “why talk to me?”

“Because you blew any kind of competition out of the water.”

That made her blush.

“Seriously, you were the hottest thing in that room,” he smiled. “Everyone was staring at you. And, and something in me just had to talk to you, so I thought I’d just push the gay part of me away to see if I had a shot with you.”

“The perks of being bi, right?” She laughed.

“Exactly! So I thought I’d put the bi thing off to the side, because you seemed worth it, and then…man, that pic, I—I just didn’t know…”

“I didn’t know how you’d react,” Emma mumbled. “I’m glad you didn’t freak.”

“I mean, I did freak, but in a good way,” Akande said. “I never thought a woman could have a dick. Not without being trans. Are you trans?”

“No, I’m a full woman too,” Emma said. “I actually have a son.”

“Really? And you gave birth to him? No shit.”

“No shit,” she nodded.

“Damn.” Akande shook his head, smiling all the while. “Well, I guess there’s parts of me that likes everything about you. You’re like, a man _and_ a woman, and bi me loves every single part of that.”

That made Emma blush, and filled her with a light, a sexiness, knowing that someone found her utterly gorgeous, and loved every part of her.

“And I loved seeing your dick,” she purred. “I especially loved how you sent it after my pic~~”

“You have an effect on me,” Akande smiled.

Her heart beating in her chest, her cock begging for attention, her pussy dripping wet, Emma took Akande’s hand.

And he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Emma moaned as she felt his full lips press against hers, she ran her hands over his arms, then his back, feeling the muscles underneath. She gasped as Akande stood up and grabbed her, pulling her into him, then to squeeze her ass.

But feeling Akande’s hot cock press against hers really got Emma fired up. It ran down his thigh, pressing out against his jeans. She felt her own cock filling her Spanx. She relished the feeling of their cocks pushing against each other; she never did any of this with Adam or Josh!

She moaned as she mashed her breasts into Akande’s chest, and he ground his hips against hers, the wanton act of frottage driving her wild.

“My room,” she gasped, “upstairs~~”

They stumbled to the stairs, the continuous kisses made them bump into the walls. Akande’s hands grabbing her ass, her chin, then his hand slid around to caress her cock.

She never had a guy do that to her!

Finally, they made it to her room. Gasping, she reached behind her neck to undo the clasp. Akande undid his vest just as Emma pulled her top down, showing off her black lacy bra.

“God, you’re so hot~~” Akande groaned.

He got out of his vest and shirt, and Emma peeled off his t-shirt, cooing at his well-defined muscles.

“You like?” He grinned, undoing his best.

“Oh so much,” she gasped.

Emma pulled her dress down just as Akande got out of his jeans. She stared at his cock, straining to be free of his boxers. Emma looked up, and saw Akande staring at her dick, which strained the Spanx to the absolute limit.

Even when she pulled off her bra, he mostly stared at her cock.

She could feel her old fears melting and withering away. Akande didn’t scream, he didn’t run, he didn’t call her a freak, no, nothing like that.

“You’re so beautiful,” he moaned.

Emma’s heart swelled, and she pulled down her Spanx. Her cock jumped out, whipping a strand of pre-cum into the air.

Akande got out of his boxers, and his cock sprung up as well, just as thick and heavy as hers. Emma reached forward, and took his hand. They both continued to stare at each other.

“God,” Akande said, his words coming out a cross between a gasp and a chuckle, “we’re almost the same size~~”

“You’re thicker, I think,” Emma breathed.

“Holy God, I don’t think I’ve seen balls that massive outside of a porno!”

Giggling, Emma took a step forward.

“I’ve never felt so comfortable with a man,” she said, sex dripped from her words. “I’ve never thought a man could like this big, thick, juicy cock of mine~~

Emma pulled his hand, and Akande followed her. She sat him down on the bed, and knelt down.

“I’ve never even got picked up by a guy in a bar!” She laughed. “I know you want something, but can I be selfish for a bit…?”

“Oh my God yes~~”

Smiling, Emma licked his cock. It looked just like his pic; large, thick, and throbbing. Every vein stood out, ready to indent steel.

Moaning, Emma ran her tongue over his wide glans, making Akande coo. She ran her tongue along his hardness, marveling that a cock could get as hard as his did.

“Oh God, Emma~~”

She might’ve just eaten, but she still felt hungry. So she sucked at his juicy cock, relishing the taste, and giggling as it thrummed and throbbed in her mouth.

And she had only taken his glans!

Emma slowly started to slurp down his cock. Her mind felt like frying as it filled her mouth, oh how it filled her mouth, it just tasted so good, and Akande trembled at her lightest touch.

Her own cock throbbed with need, but she _had_ to suck this magnificent beast. She took a deep breath, and took him all. Akande had an effect on her; she easily got him into her throat.

“F-fuck!! Oh God I’ve never had a girl do this to me fuuuuck~~”

That didn’t surprise her; Akande had a truly big dick; some young women just didn’t have the experience to handle such a cock.

So she stepped up the pace, slurping his cock up and down, running her tongue over his flared glans when it got into her mouth, and swallowing it so deep it dove into her throat, until she had her nose pressed against his crotch.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum~~”

Emma leaned up, but kept his cockhead in her mouth. Looking up at Akande’s panting face, she smiled.

And then she reached for his balls, and gently squeezed them, rolling them in her hands, just as she ran her tongue along the crown of his dick.

Akande went absolutely rigid. He moaned, and Emma felt his cock pulse in her mouth.

With a roar, his warm, rich, heavy cum flooded her mouth. It tasted salty and thick, and she couldn’t help but gulp it down.

His cock throbbed, dumping load after load into her mouth, and Emma swallowed it all. She closed her eyes to savor the tasty treat, letting it’s warmth fill her up. When the tidal wave of cum subsided, Emma pulled it from her mouth.

She gave Akande’s cock a little kiss, which drew a big reaction from him.

“Holy shit,” he gasped. “I’ve never had my dick sucked like that, that…that was amazing~~”

“Having one, I know what you’d like,” she winked.

“C-can I—?”

“Actually,” Emma said, getting up, “I still want to be a little selfish. I’ve never had a guy pick me up at a bar, so…”

She lay down on the bed, and spread her legs. Her balls sat high and tight against her cock; she could feel cool air caressing her blazing hot snatch.

“Can you fuck me? Please?”

Akande scrambled over the bed to jump on her. He kissed her, and Emma moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. She twitched as she felt his hot cock press against hers, then she gasped as he gently ran his fingers along her clit.

She could feel Akande grabbing his dick, lining it up with her sloppy wet cunt.

He leaned into her, at first with a kiss, but then to push his dick into her. Emma’s eyes widened as she felt him enter her. His dick felt so hot, so big, it drove the breath from her lungs. She moaned into Akande until he broke away to get his own breath.

“Oh fuck so big keep going keep going fuck meee~~~” 

Emma wrapped her legs around his hips, making Akande grunt and moan.

“You’re so hot and tight,” he breathed, “oh God, and I can feel your dick on me…”

Panting, she realized that she never got to fuck a guy face to face. Even with her ex, she had always taken it from behind, or on top of him. Never did her dick get to feel like this, to be pressed against a man’s body, oh, it felt so good!

She pulled against Akande’s hips even more, and felt him dive into the deepest part of her. Emma babbled until she felt his heavy balls press against her. Akande let out a long groan, and took a few quick breaths.

Emma giggled; Akande didn’t want to cum too early. She squeezed her legs tighter, trying to keep him from leaving her.

But his muscles weren’t just for show. Akande pulled his dick out of her, pushing against her legs. Emma could feel his incredibly sculpted ass clench as he shoved his dick back into her, pushing all the way up into her, making her scream and moan.

Akande set a slow but powerful rhythm. Emma screamed as he fucked her hard, long, and slowly.

“Ooooh fuck~~you’re so good keep fucking me please oh God oh God~~”

He pushed against her, and leaned his head down. Emma blinked, then realized he lowered his head to her tits.

“W-wait! I—“

Akande kissed her nipple, and just before he could gently bite it, Emma moaned as she filled his mouth with warm milk.

He jolted at that, leaning up.

“I’m sorry,” she blushed. “I…my tits still make milk.”

With a perverted grin in his eyes, Akande swallowed his mouthful of mother’s milk.

That made Emma’s cock twitch wildly. She reached up, pulling him into her tits. She moaned as he sucked and drank her milk, all while fucking her pussy with powerful strokes.

She heard Akande gasp and moan, she felt his hips shake, and she squeezed her legs as hard as she could. Akande pushed deep into her, so deep she could almost feel him press against her cervix. Her mind melted, but if he went any deeper, it would’ve hurt her. Instead, it rode that fine line between pleasure and pain.

And at that line, Akande came again. He moaned into her tits as his cock blasted her with cum, filled her to the brim. His cock pulsed deep inside her, and her own cock twitched, sandwiched between their hot bodies. She nearly came from her dick.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, “oh fuck, you’re so good, Emma you’re amazing~~”

She giggled, and squeezed her pelvic floor, squeezing down on his dick. It made Akande stammer.

“And you still feel sooo hard~~” she breathed. “Can you go again?”

“Oh, I can,” Akande smiled, milk dribbling down his chin. “But only because you’re so hot.”

That made Emma flush.

“Can you fuck my ass, too…?”

Akande planted a kiss on her lips, giving her a little taste of her own sweet milk. Emma moaned as she felt his stupidly hard dick leave her pussy.

“W-wait!” She gasped. She reached for her nightstand, and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Perfect.” Akande took the lube, and squeezed a massive dollop onto his dick. With such a big cock, he needed a lot.

She watched him aiming at her ass. Emma bit her lip, trembling with anticipation.

“Oh!”

Akande’s dick pressed against her rosebud, the cool lube quickly warming up to his hot cock. Emma moaned, willing her ass to relax and open, and pulled at his shoulders.

She gasped as she felt his broad cockhead spread her asshole open. She bit her lip as he slowly added more and more pressure, until her ass opened up to him like a flower coming into bloom.

“Ooooh God~~~!”

Emma screamed as Akande eased himself into her ass. She could feel every bump, every vein of his cock ribbing her little hole, and she felt him stirring up her insides. She thrashed as he dove into her ass, fucking her with the slow, steady, and powerful strokes as he did when he fucked her pussy.

“Oh fuck, so hard, you’re so good oh fuck!!”

She clawed at his back, but Akande never stopped.

Emma screamed, and her cock launched a heavy wad of cum. It landed on her underboob, but as her cock throbbed and came again, it splattered Akande’s broad chest.

He gasped and thrust, cumming deep in her ass. Emma could feel the hot cum filling her up, almost in time with her own orgasm.

Her cock would pulse, shooting out a string of cum, and Akande would grunt, his own cock cumming. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, she could feel her cock throbbing, it compounded the orgasm in her mind, turning her brain to mush.

Eventually, they both stopped. Akande gasped, and slowly pulled his cock out of her.

Emma twitched at the feeling of his cock leaving her, until it all but popped out of her well-used back door. She trembled as she felt his hot cum pouring out of her.

“God, you came buckets in me~~” She moaned as she ran her hand through her hair, trying to tame her wildly beating heart.

“Emma?”

She looked back at Akande. His furious blush returned, reddening his face.

“C-can…I, I’ve fantasized about this when you sent me that dick pic,” he said, his voice tiny and gentle. “Can…can you fuck me?”

“Have you ever gotten fucked before?”

“No, never. I’ve used my fingers a few times, but nothing more.”

Emma could feel a smile pulling at her lips.

She got to be someone’s first! She got to take a V-card!

She sat up, and pulled Akande into a deep, slow kiss. Emma could feel him melt into her, growing more and more relaxed.

“I’ll be slow and gentle,” she whispered.

Akande smiled, but she gave him another reassuring kiss. Emma sat up, and gently pulled his shoulder. He rolled over, letting her get on top.

Emma had to back up a little, just to let Akande swing his leg around, opening up to her. She could see his cock slap against his belly, she could see his balls twitch as they churned out more cum, and she could see his little virgin asshole waiting for her.

He blushed furiously, of course, but Emma just gave him another gentle kiss. She could feel his body relaxing from it.

She got in position between his legs. Emma gently pulled Akande towards her, rocking him up onto the small of his back. She could feel his legs wrap around her, pulling her ass closer to him.

“So this is what it feels like,” she giggled.

“Y-have you done this before?” He asked, his voice trembling with nerves.

“Not with a guy, but I have done this before.”

A smile broke out on Akande’s lips.

“Thanks,” he smiled. “That makes me feel better.”

She gave him another kiss because goddamn, Akande knew how to kiss.

Emma reached for the bottle of lube, and gave her dick a generous coating. She took a second to rub it in, then she leaned forward.

Akande’s breathing increased. He reached forward, and gently grabbed the back of her head, just to steady himself. He didn’t really pull at her or put any weight on her, he just held her.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re doing great.”

She gently pressed her cock against his virgin rosebud, and Akande twitched.

“We can stop here and do—“

“Keep going,” he gasped, “please…”

Smiling, Emma gently pressed forward.

“Aah!”

Her cock met instant resistance, but she didn’t hurry it. She could feel the hot, tight little hole push against her cock, keeping her from getting into him. She gently rocked her hips back, then eased forward.

Akande’s breathing came in short and shallow gasps. But she could feel his asshole opening up to her.

She realized this wouldn’t be like fucking Gina, or Vanessa, or Jane, or any of the other women she had been with. She had to go slow, she had to be good for Akande’s first time.

The thought of fucking him slowly and gently thrilled Emma. She’d be able to do to him what he did to her!

“That’s it,” she cooed. “You’re doing great~~”

Akande bit his lip, and his face seemed to flush again.

“Just open up for mommy…”

That made Akande seize up. For a second, Emma thought she said the wrong thing, but she suddenly felt his cock twitching against her, and he relaxed.

Her swollen cock head suddenly slipped into his virgin ass.

“Aah!”

“Oooh, good boy!” She beamed. “Oh my good little boy, you’re so tight~~”

Emma gently three more inches of cock into Akande. She smiled at the thought of finally tilling virgin soil. Her hips moved in deeper, Akande held onto her, pressing his forehead against hers, gasping and breathing and moaning.

“How is mommy’s cock? Do you like it?”

“OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod—“

“Oh God, you feel so good,” she giggled and groaned. “You’re strangling mommy’s thick cock, oh God this feels amazing~~”

Akande whimpered, but Emma could tell it wasn’t a bad whimper.

Her cock felt strangled, squeezed almost to death by his recently-virgin hole. It made her want to push more cock into him.

Sadly, it came to an end when she felt her balls press against him.

“Oh my.” She kissed Akande’s forehead. “You took all of me! Oh, I’m so proud of my little boy.”

“I—I did…?” Akande slurred, a look of awe on his face.

“You did! Look!” Emma leaned back, and Akande peered down. He saw her hips pressed against his, the very root of her dick going into his ass.

She gave him another kiss, and Akande melted in her arms.

“Now let mommy get moving…”

Emma gently started pulling her cock out, relishing the feeling of his tight hole. He moaned, but still held onto her, he still pressed his feet against her ass, urging her in.

And like what Akande did to her, Emma did to him. She slowly drew her cock out until she felt her glans pressing against the very lip of his rosebud. Then she gently pushed herself back in, relishing his twitching and moaning until her balls pressed against his ass.

“That’s it,” she cooed. “Oh, you’re doing so good!”

Going so slow wasn’t just good for Akande, it worked for her as well. She could feel her orgasm building, her balls pulsing, but with the slow lovemaking, she could battle it, push it down. She had to give Akande an amazing first time, after all.

Akande rocked against her as she slowly fucked him. He held on, his grip strong but gentle, his eyes hazy with pleasure, his face absolutely flushed with arousal. He still tried to keep Emma balls deep in his ass, but she could tell he wanted her to fuck him.

“M-Mommy~~”

Oh, that did it. That kicked her orgasm up a notch.

“Fuck me, please…”

Emma grunted. Those words lit a fire in her, but not to senselessly pound him into the bed. No, the words made her balls churn. It pushed her to the brink, then over it.

“Mommy’s cumming!”

She eased her dick deep into his ass, and hissed as she busted a nut. She felt cum racing through her urethra, exploding deep into Akande, filling him with her warm crème.

He gasped as soon as her ejaculate touched the deepest part of him. His cock twitched wildly, and he came as well, splattering cum on both of their bellies.

Emma held him tightly as she rode her orgasm out. Her cock twitched as it deposited her load in newly claimed land, until it slowed down to a trickle.

“Did you like that?” She smiled.

Akande mutely nodded, his face slack jawed. Emma gave him a kiss as a reward.

“But mommy is still hard,” she purred. “And since we’re celebrating your firsts, would you like to suck her cock?”

“O~oh please~~”

Giggling, Emma slowly pulled her dick out. Akande twitched and gasped all the while, until she pulled her cock free. Emma caressed her dick, slick with lube and cum. She rolled onto her back, and playfully twisted her cock about in her hand.

“Come and get it,” she smiled.

Akande weakly rolled over, but his eyes had a fire to them. He stared at her dick, drooling. He crawled over to her, and pressed his head against her dick.

“Ah!”

Emma gasped as she felt his tongue lick her from root to tip. She bit her lip as Akande sucked on her cockhead. She could feel the relish he had, she marveled at his enthusiasm, but she didn’t make him suck down her entire length.

Akande did that on his own.

“Oh myyy~~”

Emma purred as Akande began slurping her cock up and down. She moaned as he filled his mouth with her, sucked at her, relished her taste.

“Does my little boy like mommy’s juicy cock?”

Akande moaned and nodded his head.

“Ooh, I can tell,” she smiled, patting his head. “Oh, you’re loving this! Your mouth is so good, oh what a good little boy you are.”

Akande let out a strangled moan. Emma could see him twitching and shaking, she saw his eyes cross with pleasure, and his cock sucking redoubled.

He wasn’t the best cock sucker Emma ever had, but she doubted even Nessa could match his enthusiasm. Akande sucked and slurped, devoured and worshipped, and worked her cock over with an intensity that quickly brought Emma back to the brink of orgasm.

He even played with her balls. Despite his much stronger hands, he squeezed, caressed, fondled, and rolled her balls in the most perfect way. Not even Gina could compete with his ball playing skills! Akande fondled her the way only a guy could, with the proper amount of reverence and skill that came from someone who had their own balls to play with.

“M-mommy’s gonna cum,” Emma gasped, her hips bucking. “Ooh, you’re gonna make her cum!!”

Akande practically inhaled her dick. He wanted to suck her to the very finish, she just knew it!

“Take mommy’s cum~!!”

Emma thrust her hips up, and Akande sucked the cum out of her dick. She could feel her balls squeeze, her prostate rumble, her cum flowing from her cock, all into his waiting mouth.

Emma’s eyes crossed as the orgasm washed over her. She slumped against the bed as she finished.

Akande gave her cock one last suck, and let it go. It plopped out of his mouth, already softening, but Emma needed more.

“How did you like mommy’s cock?” She smiled.

“God, just…oh God, that was amazing,” he said, voice slurring. He had some cum across his lips, but he licked it up and cleaned it away with the back of his hand.

“Mmm…I can see you got some left in you,” Emma purred. She gently caressed his lengthening cock with her foot; he had recovered with incredible speed. “And mommy is still horny.”

Emma brought her legs up to her chest, her cock still sending aftershocks up and down her spine.

“Fuck mommy’s ass again, please,” she purred. “You have such a big, strong dick, you filled her up so well~~”

The words were barely out of her mouth when Akande jumped on her, smothering her with a kiss; she could taste her cum on his tongue. She kept her knees to her chest, pressed against her massive mammeries as Akande settled himself. When he had gotten in position, she opened her legs.

She could feel him press his dick against her well-used back door.

“Be harder,” Emma gasped, “please—aaaaaah!”

He took her words to heart, and _thrust_ himself into her. Emma screamed as his girthy cock filled her to the brim. She barely had time to catch her breath when Akande got to fucking her at a rough pace.

“More!” She gasped. “Oh God more! You’re fucking mommy so well!!”

Akande grunted, and slammed into her. He fucked her with so much power, it moved her up the bed. He readjusted himself before _pushing_ into her again, moving her backwards still!

He reset himself, and _slammed_ Emma back until she hit the headboard of the bed. Akande gave her another brutal shove, and Emma’s hands reached up to grab the headboard, just to keep herself steady.

“F-fuck! More, more, you’re treating mommy so go~od!!”

Her breathing came in hitches as Akande slam fucked her. Each time he slammed her into the headboard, it drove the wind out of her lungs, making her moan and gasp.

She tried to wrap her legs around him, but with the pace he set, Akande couldn’t be stopped. Emma thought she’d lose her mind!

Her cock flopped about, her balls danced as they tried to refill themselves. And Akande grunted in time with her, with each thrust that sent her against the headboard.

“G-gonna cum,” he grunted, “fuck, so good, gonna cum, gonna cum!!”

He roared as he slammed deep into Emma, his cock spewing cum into her guts. Emma screamed as she came, her body trembling and shaking.

That finally got her cock to start to harden.

“Mommy’s pussy,” she slurred, “fuck her pussy, please~~”

“Oh God, my cock is gonna fall off,” Akande mumbled, but he pulled out of her ass without any complaint. Emma screamed as he angled his cock up, and speared her pussy.

He fucked her cunt with just as much force as he fucked her ass. Emma could hear the bed creak under his assault. She dimly realized her tongue lolled about as he laid waste to her, stretching her pussy out, molding it to the shape of his thick cock.

Emma couldn’t imagine sex any other way.

Akande’s cock proved to be so thick, his flared glans brushed her G-spot every time he pulled back. Her brain cells felt like they were corn kernels popping in a kettle. Her cock quickly grew to its biggest size despite her last ball draining orgasm.

“Cum in me~ee,” she begged, “fill me wi~ith cummm!”

“Cumming!!” He screamed, pressing his hips against hers with so much force, Emma thought she’d bruise.

Cum filled her cunt, she could almost feel it inflate her! Akande held himself against her for almost a minute before running out of steam. He slumped forward, and yet his cock stayed impossibly stiff inside of her.

“Ooh, mommy loves this,” she purred. “But baby…you’re still hard?”

“I—I don’t know how—“

“Pull out of me, I’ll suck you off.”

“Y-your cock,” Akande gasped, “can I suck it, too?”

Emma smiled, and cupped his cheek.

“Of course.”

She twitched as Akande pulled out of her. He swung his body around, climbing on top of her, presenting his cock.

He licked her hardened cock, but she couldn’t let him suck a dick first. So she forewent the slow route, and inhaled his own meaty missile.

It filled her mouth, pressing against the back of her throat. Her eyes watered a little as she took it deep.

Akande groaned, and quickly inhaled her own cock.

Emma brought her hand up, and cupped Akande’s firm ass. She held it, and helped use it to thrust his dick deeper into her, until she had to take it out to get some air.

It seemed to be such a good idea, Akande copied it. She could feel her ass being squeezed as he pulled himself onto her cock.

Emma felt like melting. She sucked at a cock while her own cock got worshipped by a tight, only recently virgin mouth.

They both sucked at the other’s dick, but Emma could feel her weariness growing. She felt her cock flag, beginning to soften despite the pleasure of being sucked. And Akande began to weaken as well, even though his cock twitched wildly in her mouth.

It seemed their entire night of fucking began to catch up to them.

Emma sucked at his cock, trying to get it to harden.

Akande slurped her down, trying to keep her hard.

Yet despite her need to cum, Emma knew she wouldn’t be able to do much more.

So she threw herself at Akande, sucking at his glans, playing with it in her mouth. Akande did the same thing at the exact same time; having a cock meant one knew how to get one to cum.

And cum Emma did. She felt her balls tighten, trying to pump out cum, but she just didn’t have enough. Akande seemed to be in the same boat; his cock throbbed wildly, but only a few splurts of cum filled her cheeks.

She still greedily swallowed it, and she could feel Akande swallowing whatever load she had left him.

Gasping, he let her go, just as Emma let his cock out of her mouth. Akande rolled around, turning himself about, until he collapsed in her arms.

Emma held him close, herself utterly spent. They both gasped for breath, but Emma made sure to hold Akande to her breast. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and he nuzzled up against her boobs.

“Was this what you wanted?” She asked.

“God, everything and more,” Akande stammered. “Just…God, I don’t think I’ve cum this much since I first discovered porn.”

Emma giggled at that.

“Seeing your dick, I had no idea what to think. But it looked so good, so hot, so big yet feminine, I…I just didn’t think I could be here.”

“Did you like me fucking your ass?”

“So much,” he mumbled. “I don’t think I could’ve fantasized anything better.”

“Neither could I,” Emma said.

She gave Akande a squeeze, and he returned one in kind. Emma could still feel her heart beating against her chest in a post-sex panic, but it slowly began to relax into something more even. She could feel Akande’s muscles loosening as well.

“Emma?”

“Hmm?”

“I…” Akande took a deep breath. “When I found out you were older than me, I kind of froze up. I didn’t think something between us could work.”

“I know. I mean, you’re closer to my son’s age than mine.”

“Guess that explains the ‘mommy’ thing,” he chuckled.

“Then why did you like me calling myself ‘mommy?’”

“Got me there. It’s…I’m not really good at the whole ‘one night stand’ thing. I’ve done it a few times, but I just really can’t. Some women really only want sex, but I kind of want something more.”

Emma sighed.

“We can’t date, I don’t think it would work out,” she said weakly.

“It can’t,” Akande agreed. “But…but do you think…I mean, maybe we can still talk? Still flirt?”

“Still fuck?” She giggled.

“Oh God yes please I don’t think I could ever pass you or your boobs or your dick up,” he said in one breath.

“I don’t want to give this up, either,” she giggled. “I mean, I’ve never hooked up with a guy from the bar before! I don’t want this to go away.”

“Neither do I.”

“Then…sex friends? Fuck buddies? I hear this called a million things at work.”

“Sex friends,” Akande laughed. “I like that better.”

“Then we’ll be sex friends,” Emma smiled.

“I like that,” he mumbled.

“I do, too. Oh, and you can stay as long as you want, I got the house to myself for the next two days.”

“Thank God. I came so much, I don’t think I can drive yet. Or walk yet, you did a number on my ass.”

“But in a good way?”

“The _best_ way.”

Emma giggled, and held Akande tighter. She had to admit, considering this would be the first person she picked up at a bar, she did pretty good.


End file.
